marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Honcho (Vulturions) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = Degree in Engineering | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Greg LaRocque | First = Web of Spider-Man #1 | HistoryText = Honcho was an engineer, but also sold heroin for money which eventually got him arrested. He was imprisoned alongside Adrian Toomes and, feigning ignorance, he convinced the lonely old man to reveal the secrets of his costume. After being released on parole, he designed the four Vulturion costumes and their weapons. He also arranged most of their plans. First Flight While out on a scouting mission, Gripes observed Spider-Man fighting his costume, which had taken on a life of its own. Not wanting to take advantage of the hero while he was at a disadvantage, the other Vulturions joined Gripes in battle against the web-head. Despite being preoccupied, Spider-Man fought off three of the Vulturions easily and forced the fourth to fly into the church bell in order to weaken his alien costume. This last Vulturion dazed from being smashed into the bell gladly fled the church tower at Spider-Man's direction. Honcho revealed new blow dart weapons to the group, which they used successfully in robbing an armored car shipment. They next contacted the Kingpin and told him of their plans to kill Spider-Man, hoping that he would hire them as assassins. They ambushed Spider-Man in full view of the Kingpin's tower and the distraction agitated his wife, Vanessa, who was just beginning to recover from her psychological trauma. Coincidentally Spider-Man was carrying a birthday present for his Aunt May (a hat,) putting the hero at a severe disadvantage against his attackers since he could not allow it to be damaged. Regardless of this advantage the Vulturions were defeated one by one however they did manage nail the hero with several darts resulting in his loss of consciousness after the battle as the hat blew away. Kingpin was pleased with Spider-Man for ending the disturbance and restored/returned the hat good as new, the Vulturions earning the mobster's disdain. Adrian Toomes, having read the newspaper reports of the Vulturion's exploits, was furious over their usurping of his identity. Designing a new costume and breaking free from prison, Toomes located and attacked the four Vulturions. Though outnumbered, the Vulture's superior experience and determination won out and he began to whittle down the group. Planning to finish off each member in sequence after their defeat, Spider-Man decided to get involved. Despite taking another dart to the arm the hero webbed up the last of the Vulturions, passing out afterward leaving them at the mercy of the Vulture. The group is later seen in police custody. Civil War With his old crew gone Honcho found two new members for the Vulturions. Shortly after the group is hired by Senator Woodman, a Hydra agent, to steal Gamma-enhancement secrets from Baron von Blitzschlag. The Vulturions successfully stole the case from Blitzschlag, but an out of costume Peter Parker and the Scarlet Spiders soon caught up with and defeated the group. | Powers = No known powers to speak of. | Abilities = *'Engineer:' Like the original Vulture, Honcho is a skilled engineer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Electromagnetic Wing Harness:' Honcho wore a near duplicate of the Vulture's costume, which granted him peak to enhanced human strength and winged flight. Utilizing this harness the he was able to fly with a natural winged flight limit (95 miles per hour) and attain a maximum height of 11,000 feet. | Transportation = Honcho prefers flight. | Weapons = *'Blow-dart Gun:' Honcho created Blow Dart guns using darts containing a derivative of curare, which causes total paralysis and is often fatal if a patient is not hospitalized and treated for respiratory paralysis immediately. Unfortunately for the group however, when used on Spider-Man it seems to work similarly to a powerful sedative. *'Special Corrosive:' Honcho was once shown using a corrosive to melt through glass, though whether he created it himself is unknown. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Engineers Category:Spider-Geddon participants